<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes Were Made by emeiyonemillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689014">Mistakes Were Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion'>emeiyonemillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SICK BEATS YO [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>john done fucked up, the story of how john done fucked up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind Bitchslap. Aka how John broke Paul's guitar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon, George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SICK BEATS YO [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:30 am</p>
<p>-John sent a message to George- </p>
<p>John: GEORGE</p>
<p>John: HELP</p>
<p>George: i need somebody</p>
<p>John: GEORGE IM SERIOUS</p>
<p>George: not just anybody.</p>
<p>John: GEORGE</p>
<p>George: ya know I need someone.</p>
<p>John: GEORGE I SWEAR TO JESUS FUCK SERIOUSLY</p>
<p>George: but we're bigger than Jesus aren't we</p>
<p>George: fine what's up</p>
<p>John: i did something bad and might need protection</p>
<p>George: what did u do.</p>
<p>John: I broke pauls guitar</p>
<p>John: george?</p>
<p>George: how in the holy hell did you manage that.</p>
<p>John: well it was a beautiful morning</p>
<p>John: and i wanted to play and be outside at the same time</p>
<p>John: so</p>
<p>John: I went out on the balcony</p>
<p>John: and was playing it</p>
<p>John: far away from the railing</p>
<p>George: ok so how did it break</p>
<p>John: well I accidentally dropped it over the railing</p>
<p>George: wow</p>
<p>George: I have no words</p>
<p>George: do describe how fucjing stupid you are</p>
<p>John: fucjing haha</p>
<p>George: stfu</p>
<p>George: wait how did you manage to drop it over the railing if you were so "far away" from it.</p>
<p>John: well I was playing it</p>
<p>George: uh huh</p>
<p>John: and then a bird landed on the railing</p>
<p>John: and i was like "oh what a cool bird"</p>
<p>John: and then it flew at me</p>
<p>John: and I was forced to defend myself</p>
<p>John: so I used Paul's guitar but it slipped out of my hands and yeah</p>
<p>George: so lemme get this straight</p>
<p>George: feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong</p>
<p>George: a bird flew so you threw Paul's guitar off the balcony</p>
<p>John: IT WAS ATTACKING ME I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF</p>
<p>George: ITS A BIRD</p>
<p>John: IT WAS A VERY BIG BIRD OKAY</p>
<p>George: WHY DID YOU HAVE PAULS GUITAR IN THE FIRST PLACE</p>
<p>John: CAUSE I LIKE HIS GUITAR</p>
<p>George: i'm sorry but I'm really not. Can't help ya mate</p>
<p>John: welp</p>
<p>John: tell aunt Mimi I love her</p>
<p>George: will do</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>